


I'm Happy

by Lyeon_North



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, How do you write a summary?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mention of one other member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyeon_North/pseuds/Lyeon_North
Summary: Based on their recent interview (Deep Dive).I've been staring at a blank summary box for longer than it took me to write the story.
Kudos: 11





	I'm Happy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Productively avoiding work and my other story. I wish I could blame my bad writing skills on English not being my first language, but it is and I’m just bad at writing. Let’s just get this over with. (also my summaries and tagging will forever be bad)

Growing up she dreamt of being an idol, perhaps too soon she had given that dream up. Not that you can blame her the constant reminder of failure had taken a toll on her; she couldn’t do it anymore. It lead her to go after her second dream of becoming a soldier, it helped that she had been an active child running around trying to make-use of her spare strength and energy, it was like the job was made for her.

Even though it felt it was made for her she is now four years into the service and she is starting to wonder if this was the right choice. Don’t get her wrong, in this life she wouldn’t change anything the family she made she could never replace they were the people to support her through thick and thin, but she just knew something was missing.

Back when she first joined she was still attached to the idea of becoming an idol, so she decided to follow a new project from the last company that tried to invite her; she would of said yes if she hadn’t given up hope of her own debut months prior. She watched as the group grew bigger in size and popularity to form the group Loona. She remembered being lucky enough to be on leave and seeing them debut for the first time as a group. All eleven members stood up there, anyone could see the happiness within their eyes, and for a brief moment she wondered, if she had stayed would she be with them? or would she have failed again?

She felt like Loona could relate to her best, it felt incomplete even despite everything working in their favor. They were a group that represented the months, why didn’t the company choose twelve? Was it intentional? Were they telling her this spot is for you? In her opinion she thought she would of fit in quite well with the others.

Four years is a long time to get over something, for her she was long over wanting to be an idol, she was a soldier. A soldier who was once drawn to the stage again and again because of a desire to be something more.

That’s it. She decided. In her next life she isn’t going to give up she was going to join them, she knew she was the missing piece that Loona needed. 

Lucky for her her next life was coming sooner than most.

\---

Hyunjin walked into the room where she knew the new member stood. They had never met but she felt like she had. 

She knew that she didn’t speak Korean, but she didn’t care what she was going to say is easily translated across languages. She walked over gaining the attention of the other, she smiled as she said “I’m happy.” 

In this life she is exactly where she’s supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made past the first paragraph thank you. Sorry for the mistakes writing good stories isn't part of my skill set.


End file.
